The present invention is generally directed to optics, optical devices and systems in which a plurality of optical elements, e.g., lenses and/or mirrors, having different shapes are employed to obtain, for example, a desired far-field illumination pattern.
Microlens arrays are employed for diffusing light exiting an optic. In many such optics, a far-field illumination pattern generated by the microlens arrays can exhibit intensity variations due to the shapes of the microlenses. Further, the boundary shape of the far-field illumination pattern can carry the shapes of the microlenses. In some applications, such influence of the microlens arrays on the intensity distribution and overall shape of the far-field illumination pattern can be undesirable.